Those Who Sin
by Dokeshisan
Summary: A collection of one-shots describing which characters have committed which sins. And not only the first seven, but a few others as well. Don't worry, it'll fit into a K plus rating!
1. Envy

**A/N: Hiya! I thought this would be fun, so I started it! I know it's been done for other games and such, but not for Kirby, so I present to you…the Deadly Sins! I put my two interests together and this is what I got. It isn't just the seven either, I'll use the others as bonuses!**

**Feel free to tell me which characters should be which sins as well, since I'm not sure where to place some. Like, I dunno about lust or what Marx should be yet (and no, Marx won't be lust 'cuz I said that). So, don't give me ideas or anything—just what characters should be. Thanks^^**

**As for this chapter (please excuse this ridiculously long author's note), I was originally doing Zero for despair (a bonus), but this fit better. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Envy:

ZERO

They had everything he wanted. Each one owned the emotions he longed to have, yet they ignored his attempts to befriend them. Was it his appearance? He wasn't scary. He was powerful, was that seen as frightening? Why couldn't they get along? Didn't they understand he just wanted their love? If they loved him, he too could feel this. So he travelled from planet to planet, from galaxy to galaxy, only to be unwanted. His only allies were parts of himself, the dark emotions which came from his body.

So as he explored further and further into space he realized he didn't want love anymore. Instead he wanted to destroy those who had what he didn't. Every planet was invaded by his dark emotion-formed allies. They would possess and attack those he thought were too happy and kill the ones filled with love. Somehow this fulfilled him. It was almost like he wasn't alone, like now he wasn't the only one to be tortured.

After centuries of visiting and terrorizing planets, he came across an unusually joyous place. It was shaped like a star with creatures running carefree without a notion of despair. This annoyed him until he felt the vicious need to kill them all. For some reason he was afraid to go himself, which was a feeling he couldn't explain. So he sent his soldiers alone to destroy those on the planet. They eagerly left, seeming almost excited (though they couldn't feel this emotion) as their king waited for them in mid-space.

While he floated in patience, he thought of all which happened in his life. How did he go from wanting friends to eliminating those who had them? Maybe after spending so much time alone his mind became corrupted and he believed they were wrong, or was it that they really were? Either way, he found himself thinking what he was doing was for the best. Once all people were as sad as he was, they would finally understand. Then he could correct their 'sins'.

Of course, what he didn't realize until later on was that he was in the wrong. No one but himself was sinning. Wishing for all these things yet destroying those who had them...

Zero was just…Envious.

* * *

**A/N: WOO! Go short first chapters! Hope ya liked it! Please tell me what and who you want in your reviews! Well, till next time, ciao!**


	2. Pride

**A/N: Yeeeeey! Second chapter! This's fun! I know who I'm doing for extravagance and vanity too! Technically vanity is connected to pride (so they could be merged) but I'm doing them both. Now after this…I'm really in need of your preferences. Thanks!**

**(P.S. Marx chapter! YEEEY!)**

* * *

Pride:

MARX

To be looked down on, that was his worst fear. It was something he could never live with. The feeling that others could even think of him as horrible sent shivers down his spine. So for his whole life Marx strived to be better than everyone in the activities which he participated. He would be smarter, stronger, faster and more amazing than them all. Oh, how this idea made his mouth water! He could just imagine it, living above everyone and ruling over them. Ruling over them? Where did that come from?

Marx sat on his bed and chewed his bottom lip in thought. This wasn't impossible, as he was much more intellectual than the current monarch and _they_ had power. His mouth morphed into a sick little grin as he imagined how wondrous Pop Star could be in his rule. Everyone would definitely see his potential then! Yes, they would shower him with gifts and flatter him at every moment. Then he would shoo them away, saying how imperfect he really was! In his demented little mind he saw it all and thought to himself how great he could be. No, how great he was! At times he even amazed himself at the ideas which so frequently popped into his head.

"I must be one of the smartest people on Pop Star," he praised himself which was followed by a fit of psychotic laughter, "no one can beat me and no one knows more! I'm simply spectacular! YAY!" his face looked so twisted at that moment even the best of his fans couldn't label him cute. He collapsed onto the floor with these delusional thoughts dancing around in his brain and cackled.

After calming down somewhat Marx sat up and looked around his room. He tried to think of a way to take over Pop Star. It seemed like such an impossible task when you place it alone in one sentence. "But it should be so easy for me!" he giggled. Though for most of his life he had a low self esteem, something happened during the past few months. Yes, he realized how remarkable he was. Maybe it was all that time he spent alone, not being able to compare himself to others…either way he was glad it worked out that way. Now he could love and appreciate himself for his true greatness.

"I'm so flawless, I don't even know what to do with myself!" he grinned at the ceiling, "I'm hungry though. I need food to think properly."

Marx left his room in the castle (owned by the overly inadequate king) and walked down the hall. While rounding a corner he nearly bumped into Meta Knight.

"Please watch your step," Meta sighed. Marx glared at him with eyes that could shoot lasers. He seemed not to mind the anger from the little joker. It was actually quite normal for Marx to be infuriated, though his mood always changed afterward quite quickly.

"Well I'm not the clumsy one, am I?" Marx hissed. Meta Knight just stared into his large violet eyes with no emotion in his own at all. Marx swung around with an arrogant air, "Doesn't matter. I don't have time to be frustrated with a _peasant _like you. Soon I'll be the ruler of Pop Star! And you'll be my slave! SLAVE!" he began to skip joyously down the hallway.

Meta Knight didn't know what to do at this moment. On one hand he feared for the boy's mental health, on the other he supposed this could just be the norm with him. Meta chose the latter. A dose of pride couldn't hurt the child anyway. He had the right to view himself differently than usual if he wished to do so. It wasn't hurting anyone, right?

* * *

**A/N: (sigh) Like last time, it's painfully short and a drabble, but I don't really want them to be long. Heeheehee, I adore writing about Marx's insanity! It's quite fun! I'm not sure if it fits that well in the pride category, but at least it passes, yes?**

**Oh, if you read the Marx one-shots, this'd be just after The Last Copy. If not (and you don't wanna), think of it as just before he snaps and goes completely psycho on everyone. Yep!^^**

'**Kay, please make requests in your reviews (if any). Thank you for reading, peasants (LOL! XD)! **


	3. Lust

**A/N: Wooh! Next chapter! Yes, I'm doing lust now ;D! I used the suggestion SuperStarUltra had, so thanks for that! I wanna thank DoceoPercepto for reviewing as well! Arigato! I'm using Drawcia in one of the later chapters too. I love her...Marx too! My definite faves! ;)**

**As promised, fits into K+!**

* * *

Lust:

Yin-Yarn and Drawcia

The sorceress went by the name of Drawcia. It was something she assumed on her own, as she found it fit her personality and abilities. She was born from a painting and abandoned by the artist, left to live a life on loneliness. Soon she found her talent in magic and merged this with her hobby, painting (naturally). One could call her erratic and jumpy, but besides this she truly cared for others, even if they were blind to it.

As for the sorcerer, he was Yin-Yarn. This was a label he too gave himself. Even he, after some time, forgot his actual name. In many ways Yin-Yarn was like Drawcia. The only difference being he had absolutely no reason to have spite towards anyone. He was completely normal (well…) in the world which he came, Patch Land, and fit in as well as a man like himself could. The thing he and drawcia shared was a dream, a dream to turn a certain small country on Pop Star into a new world. Though in Yin-Yarn's case it was a bit more sadistic and unexplained, this didn't change the fact that their goals were similar.

It was a one in a million chance that the two would meet. Even if they both travelled through dimensions sometimes (being a sorcerer and a sorceress), it was highly unlikely they could run into one another. So this one time was special and unique, though neither of the two knew it yet.

That day Drawcia was on her way to Dreamland, the country she wished to change into paint. This didn't mean she wanted to rule over it or torment anyone. She just wanted someone to understand what she felt and how much more beautiful a painter's world could be. That's what she wanted—understanding and praise, at least a little.

Coming from the opposite direction as Drawcia, Yin-Yarn was racing through the inter-dimensional world. His plan to change Dreamland to yarn was still a dream he could hardly imagine as real, but it was taking shape. Well, he didn't even know his target was Dreamland yet, but we do so that's all that matters. Either way, Yin-Yarn didn't see the witch floating in his way at first. As he got closer he saw her for her true beauty and nearly shouted in amazement.

Drawcia glared at the annoying man in front of her. He was made of yarn or wool, which she found somewhat disturbing. That…and the moustache. She'd always been bothered by facial hair, something she couldn't explain. This 'wizard' by the look of it was definitely someone she didn't wish to know. Drawcia shrugged it off since she ran into many strange people in this place.

YinYarn, however, wished to know this unique looking woman. He kept staring at her as they passed, wondering what it was he found so attractive. Maybe it was the long flowing hair, or that innocence in her eye or the smell…yes, she had that scent of expensive perfume. Or was it citrus fruit? He didn't care, she was his.

The looks he was giving Drawcia scared her quite a lot. She started to fly away from him at top speed. There was something about him that seemed oddly familiar though. Did they meet before? No, that wasn't it. Maybe he was one of the men which came to look at her while she was a painting. Those people scared her and she didn't want to think of them.

As Drawcia left, disappointment washed over Yin-Yarn. She'd ignored him like he was a pile of shredded fabric. After the sadness disappeared, he became annoyed. He was imagining the romantic relationship they could have. He would make her his queen when he took over…wherever it was he wanted! She didn't understand his true power or even acknowledge it!

So the angry sorcerer kept going as well. He'd just experienced falling in love and heartbreak in a matter of seconds, which annoyed him further. What he didn't realize is that it was far from true love. More like an immature crush driven by lust.

* * *

**A/N: lol, Drawcia is so oblivious! I had fun writing this one, almost as much as the last. Well anyway, this is totally my new favourite Drawcia pairing (along with Drawcia/Dark Matter Knight…and with Marx too! Though, I'm still not too sure about that one…)**

**I hope Yin-Yarn is okay...this was my first time writing about him, so I'm just concerned he's not in character...I think it's alright though, oui?**

**Alright, tell me if ya have ideas. Thanks a bunch! (83)-o**


	4. Gluttony

**A/N: Yeeey, it's gluttony! Of course I did Kirby (too obvious there). It isn't that great, but I'm not the biggest 'Kirby' fan. I mean, I like the series more than Kirby himself. Sorry Kirby, that's what ya get for killing both Marx and Drawcia! XD**

**

* * *

**

Gluttony:

KIRBY

Kirby yawned and rubbed his big blue eyes. It was time for bed, and right after he had a snack too. He wanted to stay up to eat more snacks, but he realized this wasn't the right thing to do. Eating continuously was bad for you, wasn't it? That was what some people told him anyway. So tonight Kirby would sleep with an empty stomach…half empty that is.

He snuggled under the covers and straightened his night cap. With a small 'poyo' his eyes finally shut and the world of dreams engulfed his little mind.

* * *

Where am I?_ Kirby opened his eyes, thinking his surroundings would be the normal round room he always woke to see. Instead an intense darkness hit his vision and he moved his arms around, trying to feel what the dimensions of the room were. After a few minutes he hit a wall with a switch. The switch was flicked by Kirby's little paw and light flooded the room. It turned out to be an enormous area, much more like a field than a room. It was completely empty except for one small stool. On that stool sat two items—a watermelon and a tomato._

_ Kirby's feet automatically headed for the stool as if they were programmed to do so. He reached for the items but they seemed to just be farther away with each step he took. A growl escaped Kirby's mouth and he struggled to run faster, tripping a few times. It wasn't working and now the food was miles away from him. _

Maybe if I walk backwards,_ Kirby thought. He took a step back but the stool and what it held seemed to mirror his movements. His arms flailed around with frustration and desperation. All of a sudden another puffball, much like Kirby, entered the room. They strolled leisurely over to the watermelon and its companion with ease, grabbing the two. The second puff then proceeded to stuff the food in its mouth, as if teasing Kirby. When the final bite was left the puffball waved at Kirby like they were old friends. He attempted to scream at the other inhabitant of this odd world, yet his voice seemed to have disappeared._

_ Everything became slow as the last little bit of food vanished into the puff's tummy. Kirby fell to the floor in tears, a blood curdling screech (much like the one Marx or Drawcia Soul would elicit) tumbled out of his tiny throat. This was the end of the world. There was no more food for Kirby to eat ever again. He would die here with that other puffball laughing in his face. NOOOOO!_

_

* * *

_

He woke with a layer of sweat covering his body. That nightmare scared the living daylights out of him. After all he'd been through, the loss of food was his greatest fear. That idea was so horrifying to Kirby he could barely even live with it.

"Poyo," he pouted and stood, searching around the room for something to eat. He found a giant, very attractive watermelon which he ate in one bite, as usual. The flavour hit his taste buds and he did a little victory dance. With yet another 'poyo' he left the house to get more food, not even noticing it was two o'clock in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing this, in spite of myself. It was short though. Well, aren't they all? Still, I'm glad it ended happily. XD**

**Please review if you want! 'till next time friends, ciao! (disappears) **


End file.
